This application is based on and claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 11-120560, filed Apr. 27, 1999, the entire contents of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to component layouts for all terrain vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to arrangements for electrical outlets for all terrain vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
All terrain vehicles can include an electrical outlet that is used to power electrical appliances from a battery and/or generator associated with the vehicle. Because all terrain vehicles are often operated in adverse environmental conditions, it is not uncommon for water, snow, mud, or other foreign materials to get into the electrical outlet. The electrical outlet is eventually damaged thereby and must be repaired or replaced. In addition, because the electrical outlet sometimes is located within the region occupied by a leg of an operator, the inside of the leg or knee of the operator can inadvertently strike the outlet when the operator is riding on the vehicle in typical straddle fashion.
Accordingly, an arrangement for an electrical outlet for an all terrain vehicle is provided, wherein the electrical outlet is at least partially disposed within a recess formed in a fender assembly of the vehicle. The recessed location helps to protect the electrical outlet from water, mud, and other foreign materials that might otherwise damage the electrical outlet. The recessed location also serves to protect the electrical outlet from damage caused by impact to the electrical outlet, such as from trees or other objects. Furthermore, because the electrical outlet is located within the recess, it does not extend into the operating space of the vehicle between the front and rear fender assemblies. The leg or knee of the operator is therefore less likely to bump the electrical outlet.
One aspect of the present invention, therefore, involves an all terrain vehicle comprising a frame assembly. At least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel support the frame assembly. An engine compartment is defined within the frame assembly between the front wheel and the rear wheel. An engine is mounted in the engine compartment and a drive train drivingly couples the engine to one or more of the wheels. A fender assembly is disposed above one or more of the wheels and the fender assembly has a recess formed therein. An electrical outlet is at least partially disposed in the recess.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an all terrain vehicle comprising a frame assembly with a forward wheel that is rotatably attached to the frame assembly. A fender is disposed generally above and covers at least a portion of the wheel. A recess is formed in the recess and an electrical outlet is positioned within the recess.